character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:NyricTheDeceiver/Character Sheet: Gideon Royce
Name: Unknown Aliases: Gideon Royce (main alias), Agent Zeroth, Cipher Age: Unknown (Speculated to be in mid 20s) Species: Human Powers: Alter Theory (Psionics, Customization, Energy Manipulation, Science Manipulation) Powers (Physiological): Extrasensory Perception, Tactile Telekinesis, Science Attuned Physiology (Regenerative Healing Factor, Peak Human Condition, Body Supremacy) Powers (Mental): Tactical Analysis, Hacking Intuition, Engineering Genius, Scientific Prowess, Hypercognition Powers (Physical): Combat Perception, Adoptive Muscle Memory, Flowmotion Powers (Social): Psychological Intuition, Social Magnetism Occupations: Leader of Blacknet Organization Alignment: Neutral Evil Affiliations: The Blacknet Organization Motto: "Greed and ambition are virtues, never vices." Quotes: "For a small fee, we will destroy your enemies financially, politically, and socially. No aspect of their lives will remain unblemished as we dredge up their darkest secrets. We can do this because we are the Blacknet Organization, and we are always watching. Remember that." "You're congratulating me on winning our little game? All the pieces were mine. Every one of your moves only served to benefit me in some way. You were never even a player. I simply gave you the semblance of free will." "It seems the traitor to his state seems to forget that we were the ones to clean up his mess and ensure he wasn't convicted. I wonder what the public would think if this information went public?" Theme: Personal Data: He can coat his body or just portions of in a layer of telekinetic force to increase his strength and speed. *Science Attuned Physiology - He has incorporated several Alter Tech bio-upgrades into his body, granting him a regenerative healing factor, a peak human condition, and fine control over his bodily functions. Equipment/Skills: Spell Grenades': Spell Grenades are metal canisters embedded with a Rune Matrice on a timer. Once the timer runs out, the effect contained by the Rune Matrix activates. He often carves destructive effects into Spell Grenades, though evasive and support effects are sometimes embedded for risky situations. Skills: '''Fighting Style': Gideon's fighting style is one of adaptation, fluid motion, and underhanded tactics. Nothing is off-limits in a fight, and the right move at the right time can turn the tides of battle; this is Gideon's philosophy on fights. He avoids the opponents with fluid leaps and dodges, while analyzing and scanning their fighting style for weaknesses. Once the opponent has shown their hand, he counterattacks with Spell Grenades, dirty moves, and his own brand of fighting to quickly subdue the opponent. His fighting style is a blend of several styles of combat, copied from various opponenets through analysis and scanning. Adaptation and unpredictability play large roles in his style, always leaving the opponent guessing on what he's going to do next. Mental Prowess: Gideon's intelligence is never in question. His mind was altered by alien database he came into to contact with, expanding his genius to superhuman levels. He can perform complex caculations and computations that no ordinary human could hope to within his mind in a small time-frame, often triple-checking his work under the span of a few second, and can host several trains of thought at once. His mind has become predispositioned to scientific and engineering pursuits, allowing him to experiment and formulate practical solutions for problems that plague him. His trains of thought often mimic computer algorithms and follow a logical praxis, though sometimes marred by emotion and egomania. This genius spawns many gadgets and devices that Blacknet agents uses in their criminal campaigns. Lastly, he is an adroit tactician. He thinks several moves ahead of the opponent, taking into account the many variables that could affect his plans, develops layered contigencies, and sets them into motion. His belief is setting a controlled chaos into motion that he can manipulate to his advantage. Social Abilities: Gideon is proficient in playing social roles. He has this natural charisma that attracts others to him, but he can also make himself "apart of the crowd" and blend in. He his has this innate understanding of psychology that aids him in social matters. Blacknet Organization: